Anniversary
by LouiseX
Summary: It's been ten years and a couple of the Planeteers are feeling a little frustrated. W/L Fluff.


**Anniversary**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Captain Planet or any of its characters and I'm not making any money from these fics.

**Summary: **It's been ten years and a couple of the Planeteers are feeling a little frustrated. W/L Fluff.

**A/N:** This has been written a while but was always intended to be posted today, the anniversary of the day the planeteers first met. (see Two Futures)

Thank you Becks for proofing.

* * *

**_5__th__ January 2000_**

Wheeler sighed as he stared out over the ocean, his chin resting atop his arms over his bent knees. _Ten years! _He thought gloomily.

"Is something wrong Yankee?" Linka sat down beside him, her golden curls falling over her shoulder, to frame her beautiful face. She was wearing a short black dress so she carefully pulled it down as she curled her legs beside her. "Is it the alcohol? I know Gi was getting a little loud…"

The American laughed softly and shook his head. "She wasn't that bad, and she did ask me if I minded before she bought the champagne… it's not that."

"What then?" When he didn't answer she placed a hand on his arm. "Tell me?"

Again Wheeler sighed. "Does it really not bother you that we've been here ten years and…"

"And?" She prompted, making him shake his head.

"Of course it doesn't bother you, why would it?" He looked back over the sea and she began to think he wasn't going to say any more, but then he made a statement. "I haven't had a girlfriend in ten years."

Linka laughed. "Oh, is that what is wrong, a ten year itch Yankee?"

Wheeler rolled his eyes. "Trust me Babe, it's been itching a long while, but that's not the problem either. You might not believe it about me, but not everything is about sex. Do you even know _why_ I haven't had a girlfriend in ten years?"

The Russian hesitated. "…None of us have had time to pursue a relationship, being a Planeteer is a very demanding job."

"No, we did have time." Wheeler corrected her and added pointedly. "**We** did."

When she didn't say anything the red head continued. "I'm going to be thirty in less than three years, do you realise that?"

Linka swallowed, if he'd been looking at her he might have realised that she was a little upset, but her voice when she spoke sounded sulky more than anything. "If you want to find yourself a girlfriend or something, go ahead, no one is stopping you."

"I've thought about it." He told her, not seeing the way she turned her face from him to hide the moisture at the corner of her eyes. "What good would it do though? I've been to just about every country on this planet, I've met pretty girls from every walk of life from peasants to princesses, movie stars and supermodels." He sighed. "And I still just wanna be with you."

The lovely Russian couldn't help the smile that crept over her lips and indicated a complete reversal of her mood, but Wheeler remained oblivious as he continued. "There's no one prettier, no one smarter, there isn't even anyone more caring, though I don't get to see much of that affection coming in my direction… but the point is, I'm pretty sure I could find someone else but I wouldn't love her, not really, she'd always be second best and no one deserves that."

By now Linka was trying not to laugh but she kept her voice steady as she said. "But Wheeler, if this is not about sex, what is it about? We do everything else… when was the last time we went to a social occasion without each other? We spend all day together, most evenings, even most of our holidays."

"Yeah but we're not a couple!" He turned to look at her, gesturing helplessly as he struggled to explain. "You don't want to spend time with **me**, when we're together it's because we're part of the group, and then it's strictly hands-off and don't start talking about sex again, you know that's not what I mean!"

Linka shook her head affectionately. "How often do we pair up for missions when we all split up? Or practise using our powers together when the others are busy elsewhere? We have spent a few holidays here without the others too, da?"

She smiled and reached out to stroke his hair. "As I remember it, there have been a few evenings when we have ended up quite cosy too, after the others have gone to bed."

"Too few." Wheeler replied sadly and took her hand away from his head, though he kept hold of it. "Besides, that was just friends stuff, right?"

The Russian rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You can be a real durak sometimes Yankee."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking out over the calm ocean, their hands still joined together.

"So what you're saying…" Wheeler said finally, turning his head to watch her profile. "Is that you and I have been dating for years? Minus the physical side of things that is."

"I am saying that you are wrong if you think I do not want to spend time with you and if you thought about it you would realise that I do everything I can to give us more time together." She met his gaze with a smile on her lips and slight blush on her cheeks. "If **you** want to call that dating, I have no objections."

Wheeler laughed, both happy and relieved, and pulled her into his arms. "I do want to call that dating, but how about we be a **real** couple now, ok? No more covering up our feelings when the others are around, or making up lame excuses to hold each other… from now on we're together."

Linka nodded shyly but added. "No more flirting with other people to make each other jealous, or doing stupid things to get each others attention… or pretending it does not hurt to spend a week apart."

"Deal." Wheeler promised, and dropped his lips to hers giving her brief salute, as if testing the water.

Linka's look turned saucy. "Is that the best you can do after **ten years**?"

She then shrieked as he pushed her back into the sand, tickling her mercilessly before smothering her laughter with a passionate kiss. Linka stopped struggling as soon as their kiss deepened, responding with equal desire and holding him close.

When they parted Wheeler placed a few more tender kisses on her lips before whispering. "Happy Anniversary Babe."

The Russian girl sighed happily. "Happy Anniversary Yankee moy. And for the record, there is no one in the world I would rather be with either." She ran her fingers through his hair. "There is no one as kind or brave as you."

He chuckled softly and pointed out that she hadn't called it brave the last time he'd put himself in danger.

"Because I am terrified of losing you." She explained. "I do not know what I would do without you anymore."

Wheeler's answer was to kiss her lovingly and then whisper against her lips. "I don't mean to frighten you Sweetheart, I won't leave you, I promise."

It occurred to Linka that it might be a promise he couldn't keep, however much he wanted to, but she accepted his assurance as the most either of them could give, and raised her lips to his. "I love you."

* * *

"Linka! Wheeler!" Gi's over excited voice disturbed the young couple's pleasant interlude. "You're missing the party."

Wheeler groaned and buried his face in his girlfriend's neck, leaving her to call back. "We will be right there Gi!"

"You wanna go back to the party?" He asked sounding disappointed.

Linka sighed. "Not really, but I think we should… and it is not a bad time to tell the others about **us, **da?"

It cheered the fire planeteer up considerably that Linka wanted the others to know about their relationship, it also helped that it meant she wouldn't be able to back out of it. Getting to his feet, Wheeler held his hand down to help her up, pulling her back into his arms for another kiss as soon as she was on her feet.

"You are a mess." She chuckled, beginning to do up the shirt buttons she'd so lately undone, while he rested his hands on her hips, smiling down at her as she tidied him.

"You're beautiful." Wheeler kissed the lovely blond again.

Leaving the top couple of buttons undone, Linka stretched her arms up around his neck. "I am a mess too, in fact I am going to brush the sand out of my hair before I go back to the others, you should go on ahead."

Wheeler frowned. "I can wait, we can go back together."

The Russian looked at him for a moment as if she was wondering what was wrong, then her lips curved up into a smile. "I will not change my mind Yankee, I made my decision a long time ago, I was just waiting for you to say that this was what you wanted… a **future** with me, and not just..." she gestured vaguely, unable to find a term that would suit her meaning without insulting him. "You know." He still looked like he was going to be stubborn about it so she added. "You can watch me brush my hair if it will make you happy."

"It will." He grinned at her and took her hand, letting the beautiful girl lead him to her quarters. "Being with you makes me happy… and for the record, I always wanted more than 'you know', even if I didn't always realise it."

The Russian seemed pleased by his admission and when she disappeared into the bathroom, Wheeler made himself comfortable on her bed, feeling more relaxed than he had done since he first met her. When she returned he watched her brush out her long blond hair, admiring everything about her. "I could get used to this."

"Crazy Yankee." Linka rolled her eyes but there was a smile hovering about her lips. The Russian trailed her gaze over her companion as he lounged back against the wall, with a look just as appreciative as his own. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Linka held out her hand to him and smiled as he moved back to her side.

Wheeler gently stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering. "Tell me this is really happening."

Linka smiled shyly up at him. "It is real Jason."

Just as their lips brushed together, Gi's voice once more broke in on them. "Come **on** you two! What are you doing out there anyway?"

The young couple laughed but still claimed a brief kiss before heading back towards their common room, hand in hand.

"There you are!" Gi wasn't really drunk, she'd just had enough to make her louder than usual. "We're going to play a game."

The others had set out a monopoly board on the coffee table and were seated around it. Wheeler sighed. "You call this a party? I told you we should have stayed on the beach Babe!" Linka's only answer was to laugh. She sat on the floor and pulled him down next to her, selecting playing pieces for them both. Wheeler put his arm around her, letting his hand rest on her waist and leant in to whisper. "Didn't you want to tell them something, Beautiful?"

Ma-Ti was grinning, already knowing that something had happened between them and it was the look on his face that made Kwame glance over in their direction. He too grinned, not needing a heart ring to interpret their body language. "Gi, I think you might have interrupted something after all!" He teased.

Linka blushed as she realised that all eyes were on her, and laughed self consciously as she gave a small nod. "Da… that is, Wheeler and I… we are going to be a couple from now on."

The water planeteer squealed and launched herself over the table to hug her friends, causing Kwame to protest as he tried to save their game board and all the pieces from scattering across the floor.

The others were more sedate in their congratulations though Kwame rather undiplomatically declared that it was 'about time'.

Once things settled down the five planeteers returned to their board game, and despite his reluctance to the play it in the first place, Wheeler got into it as soon as he began to win. Linka on the other hand didn't find it challenging enough and was quickly bored. She found a certain amount of charm in watching her friends play though, especially her new boyfriend whose childlike glee when anyone had to pay him money caused her eyes to sparkle with affection, something that she would have taken care to conceal before.

After about an hour, the novelty having worn off, they could play without much discussion and the conversation turned to reminiscing. After a while Ma-Ti said, "I cannot believe it has been ten years."

"I can." Wheeler replied quickly, throwing a meaningful glance at the beautiful girl next him. "Some days, it's felt a lot longer."

Linka shook her head at him. "I do not know what you are complaining about, you loved all the attention you got from the young ladies, you should be grateful to me for letting you stay single."

"Sure I enjoyed it, but there was only one young lady I **wanted** attention from." He leant towards her pointedly and though she hesitated for a second, the Russian lifted her lips to place a rather chaste kiss on his, her cheeks burning red.

Wheeler grinned, both triumph and genuine affection playing across his features while the others sniggered.

Linka rolled her eyes and took her turn at the game, conscious that the American's gaze remained on her even when the others started talking again. She snuck a peek up at him and catching a hint of worry in his eyes, gave him a small smile. It might take her a while to get used to showing affection in front of the others but that didn't mean she wasn't okay with it.

"Let's spice things up a bit." The alcohol said through Gi's lips. "How about playing 'I've never'?"

Kwame frowned, "Gi, I think maybe you have had enough champagne now."

"I'm not drunk! Lighten up!" she protested, "It'll be fun!"

Wheeler began to agree with their African team mate, "It's a game for teenagers Gi, Kwame's right…"

The Asian glared at him. "And now you have a girlfriend you're all grown up? What's wrong with a bit of silliness now and then? You're normally the ringleader when it comes to this sort of thing… It's not like we ever got to be teenagers, we were too busy being responsible."

"I agree with Gi." Linka said quietly. "What harm can it do?"

Her boyfriend still looked troubled but he shrugged. "If you want to I guess."

"Great!" the water planeteer beamed at her friends, assuming – correctly – that the other two would fall in line once Linka agreed. She poured out five glasses with an equal measure of champagne and passed them round. "There's your forfeit if you 'have'. I'll go first, I've never won an award for playing music."

"And you never will." Kwame teased. "I have heard you sing!"

They all laughed but Linka, who was glaring because the comment was clearly aimed at her. "That is not fair Gi, you should not pick things deliberately to make other people drink! We know each other too well… maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"No no," The pretty Asian said quickly. "I'm sorry, forget that one… um, I've never… had a hangover."

Her friends shook their heads in agreement that they had not either, but Wheeler added. "Enjoy it while it lasts, you won't be able to say that tomorrow."

Their friends laughed but Gi pouted and re-iterated what she'd said before. "I'm not drunk!"

Seeing an argument brewing on the horizon, Kwame stepped in, taking his go. "I have never gone skinny dipping."

Again the others all shook their heads until it reached Gi who laughed and drank her champagne in one go, before refilling her glass. Realising the others were still looking at her she shrugged. "I **am** the water planeteer."

"O K." Wheeler's eyes were dancing with amusement but he turned to their youngest member. "Your turn little Bud."

Ma-Ti shifted uncomfortably. "I… cannot think of anything… that is I can think of lots of things but…"

"Do not over think it Ma-Ti." Linka said kindly. "Just pick something, if you are the last one standing at least you win the game."

The young man gave her a grateful smile. "I feel I should have done more by now, I am not a child anymore but there never seems to have been the opportunity… erm, I have never had a girlfriend."

Wheeler and Kwame both drank their drinks, the American grimacing at the taste, and waited for the girls to do the same but Linka and Gi had already exchanged a look and were ready for them. "We've never had girlfriends either."

The boys groaned, but let it pass.

Linka took a breath. "I have never had sex."

Wheeler tensed but took his forfeit, not daring to look in Linka's direction in case she hadn't guessed, but then started choking on it as Gi took the opportunity to get a little revenge. "Enjoy it while it lasts, you won't be able to say that tomorrow."

As he managed to suck air back into his lungs, the fire planeteer realised two things, one: that it was Linka patting his back, and two: that she had found the whole thing highly amusing.

"Your turn Yankee." She told him. "Is there anything you have never done?"

He shrugged. "I've never had alcohol before tonight."

The others all took a drink but it was Linka's turn to look troubled. "I did not mean to force you…" he looked blank so she added. "You did not want to play, you did it for me."

Wheeler's brow cleared and he leant down to kiss her cheek. "I would have said no if I really minded." Then he whispered something that made her feel ten times worse. "And Kwame will make sure I don't do anything to hurt you."

Linka's eyes filled with tears. "You would not!"

The others looked from one to the other in alarm, wondering what he could have said.

"Not deliberately no, that's why I said…"

He didn't get any further before Linka interrupted. "Nyet! I am not asking you, I am telling you. You. Would. Not. Hurt. **Me**. Not ever."

Wheeler lowered his eyes. "I can't be sure of that."

"I can!" She replied forcefully and leant over to take the bottle from Gi, trying to give it to Wheeler. "Drink it."

"WHAT?"

"Drink it Wheeler. I will prove to you, you are not violent and you will not become violent if you drink too much, you are not…" She hesitated, wondering if she had said too much in front of the others.

The American shook his head, not bothered by their friend's presence. "Not like my father? You don't know that! Mom would have sworn he wasn't like it either and look where it got her!"

Linka was crying softly, anger and sorrow making it impossible for her to speak for a moment, but she still shook her head, adamant that he would never change. She let out a sob as he took her in his arms and held on to him tightly. "You are different than him Lyubov, please believe me. I am so sorry… I…"

"I think this game has gone far enough." Kwame suggested, feeling acutely uncomfortable.

Even Gi appeared to have sobered up. "I'll get some music to put on and there's food in the kitchen if you want to bring it through."

Ma-Ti and Kwame hastened away on their errand, grateful for something to do.

Left alone, Wheeler rocked his girlfriend in his arms and told her over and over that it was okay. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to placate her and that was to finish his drink and pour another, downing it too and nearly choking. "There ok? I believe you." In his head he was still thinking that Kwame could step in if it became necessary but Linka was only just beginning to calm down so he didn't dare let her see it.

"I am sorry Jason, really I am, you do not have to drink that…" She hiccupped and it occurred to Wheeler that even when she had been crying, Linka was nothing short of adorable.

He kissed her and for a long time they were content to stay that way. "Do you think the others got lost?"

"I hope so." Wheeler locked their lips back together and it was only when they had to part for air that she noticed his eyes had that overly bright look that suggested he'd already had too much of the champagne.

Running her fingers through his hair, the wind planeteer asked softly. "Are you feeling violent?"

"Nope, you want to know what I'm feeling?" His mouth immediately dropped down to a sensitive spot on her shoulder, making her gasp.

Linka encouraged him for a while, moving to straddle his lap and returning his affection until she could feel his physical response straining against her… but she still had a point to make.

Without warning Linka pushed herself away, breaking all contact. "Nyet."

"What's wrong?" Alcohol and passion warred in the fire planeteer's brain as he struggled to work out why she would change so abruptly.

"I have had enough. We are done." She made her voice as cold as she could though she was cringing inwardly at how cruel she was being.

Wheeler swallowed. "Babe…"

She shook her head and ran her hands down her sides and along her legs as she knelt there, pulling her skirt back up a little as they made their way back up the front of her body. "You can look, but you cannot touch me."

"Why are you doing this?" His mouth was dry and he couldn't stop watching the pattern Linka's hands traced over her body.

"Because I can." She replied flippantly, her voice still icy. "And you cannot do anything about it."

The American groaned and pulled his knees up to bury his face in them. "You're killing me!"

Linka smiled and moved back to his side, gently lifting his head and pressing her lips to his mouth. His arms immediately snaked around her and he crushed her against him. "I am sorry Jason." She whispered between kisses. "I did not want to hurt you but I had to show you."

"That you can control me?" he asked, resentment creeping into his voice.

Linka shook her head. "Nyet, that your instinct is not to lash out, that you do not get angry or violent when you are not in complete control."

Since his temper suddenly ignited it wouldn't have been unnatural for Linka to become afraid but it was clear that she wasn't. "WHAT THE HELL?! And what would you have done if I had? If I'd hit you? Or worse? What then?"

"I knew you would not."

She said it with such maddening calm that Wheeler actually picked up his glass and threw it across the room so that it smashed.

Linka folded her arms in front of her and gave him a look. "You are going to clean that up."

"Why aren't you afraid?" It was Wheeler that looked frightened. In fact, he looked terrified.

"Because it was not directed at me." She shook her head and tenderly cupped his face in her hands. "Yankee we get mad at each other all the time, but I have never been afraid of you and I never will be."

His eyes filled with tears and he pulled her too him so that he could bury his face in her shoulder. His girlfriend wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head. "Let it go Yankee moy, it is just you and me now, and we look after each other. For always."

* * *

"So much for a celebration huh?" Wheeler had recovered most of his composure but his eyes were still red and he was still slightly intoxicated.

Linka ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "I think the others must be keeping out of the way, perhaps we should go and find them and apologise? And maybe make some coffee too?"

Wheeler laughed ruefully, "Yeah, good idea… no more alcohol, whatever effect it has on me!"

"Okay." She pressed soft lips against his. "I liked some of the effect though." She kissed him again.

He chuckled. "That's not the effect of the alcohol, you have that effect on me _all the time_."

The Russian beamed at him. "Then we will go and get you sobered up a little, and then we will find Gi and get the music going so that this will be a real party, and then when the others have gone to bed," She moved so that her lips brushed against his ear and her voice was low and provocative. "Then, you can make good on Gi's promise."

With his clouded brain it took him a few moments to work out what she meant and when he did his eyes widened. "Babe, you don't have to do that…"

She sat back on her heels and smiled, saying conversationally, "Da I know, but you are not the only one who has waited for ten years!"

Wheeler chuckled again. "I guess that's fair, and technically you have been waiting longer."

"Nyet." She shook her head. "Because I never wanted to before I met you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop things earlier… I had to keep reminding myself that the others might come back any moment."

"Wow." The fire planeteer swallowed. "I hope I live up to expectations."

Linka giggled. "Do not worry Yankee, you have exceeded my expectations so far and after all, I have no basis for comparison."

She shrieked as he pulled her back to him and began tickling her ruthlessly, but it soon devolved into another round of kissing and for that she was only too happy to co-operate.

* * *

Having put their plan into action and spent a few hours laughing and joking with their friends as they danced to a wide variety of music, Linka and Wheeler once again found themselves alone in the common room, slow dancing to the last of their selected tracks.

Linka's head rest on her boyfriend's shoulder as they swayed together, occasionally lifting her head to meet his lips with her own. "I could do this forever."

"Do you think Gaia would mind?" He asked seemingly content. "If we just stayed like this I mean."

The Russian chuckled. "Not if it was just between alerts."

Wheeler smiled and kissed her head. "Ok then."

It was Linka's turn to tease. "Ok? You do not want to… do something else?"

"Babe, I'm beginning to think you have a one-track mind." He laughed.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The song they were dancing to came to end, and silence fell over them, though they continued to move in each others arms for a few moments longer.

"Ready for bed?" Wheeler whispered into her ear.

"Da, I guess it is late, we should get some sleep." She didn't move away from him.

The fire planeteer smiled, knowing that she was just getting a little revenge and sure she wasn't serious, he bent his head down and started kissing the crook of her neck while his hands began teasing runs up and down her sides.

Linka chuckled. "Is that your way of telling me you are not tired Yankee?"

He pulled away so that he could look down into her eyes. "I don't mean to let go of you tonight, but what happens between us… that's up to you."

"I want to be with you, in every way." She blushed slightly. "I am a little nervous, it is not like I know what I am doing, but I do not have any doubts about what I want."

The look in Wheeler's eyes made her face redden but when he took her hand she followed him out into the night, only pausing to turn off the lights.

They reached his cabin first and the young women hesitated. "Do you mind if I go and um… get ready?"

"No of course I don't mind, I want you to be comfortable. You want I should come to you?" He offered helpfully.

Linka shook her head. "I will not be long." She kissed him and ran off to her cabin.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, the American quickly used his own bathroom then sat on his bed to wait for her return. He thought about striping off but that didn't seem right, so he settled for removing his shirt.

Wheeler was nervous too. He kind of felt that they were rushing things between them and he'd never intended for that to happen, but it was clearly what Linka wanted and how could he refuse her? It was a far bigger deal for her than him though and despite his previous experience he was worried that he might damage what he considered to be a still fragile relationship.

All thoughts fled at the sound of his door opening and his mouth gaped at the beautiful vision that entered.

Linka had changed into a long white nightgown whose silky material was clinging to her perfect figure. It had thin straps that led down to two lacy cups that didn't do much to conceal her.

"Do you like it?" She asked shyly, her own eyes taking in Wheeler's well-sculpted chest and the way his jeans sat low on his hips.

The American licked his suddenly dry lips. "Yeah… you look… amazing."

Finally taking in his reaction she giggled, "So do you. Erm, what happens now? I mean, you know what I want to happen, I am just not sure how we get there…"

Her cheeks were on fire as Wheeler got up off the bed and moved to stand in front of her. He didn't speak, but gently brushed her long hair back away from her face and over her shoulder, returning to cup her cheek as he leant in to kiss her.

Linka placed her hands on his chest and parted her lips to deepen the contact as he took her into his arms. The heat of his hands burned through her thin night dress as if it wasn't even there and the way he was exploring her it must have been obvious to him that she had nothing on underneath. She began to feel very vulnerable, though it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation.

Leaving her lips to place hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck and shoulder, Wheeler teased her skin, and revelled in the soft noises that escaped her lips, which expressed her pleasure at his ministrations far better than words could have done.

His fingers trailed up further to push the straps of her gown off her shoulders and Linka shivered and paused in her own exploration to drop her arms so that the garment would fall to the floor. Now completely exposed, the young woman pressed her body against his, not ready to be seen.

The skin to skin contact produced a thrill she had never felt before and she savoured the feeling, but there was more to experience than that. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in strength, and holding her against him. His jeans pressed against her as his desire became more evident, and she found it vaguely odd that **his** clothes were her only protection, though it increased her excitement.

"Are you ok with this?" Wheeler asked in a low voice as his lips once more sought out hers, though she wasn't sure whether he meant what he'd already done or the fact that his hands then slid up her sides slipping around to the front to massage her gently.

"Da." Her hands had come to rest on the waist band of his jeans as she tried to gather the courage to unfasten them.

Wheeler gazed down into her eyes, his full of love. "Let me look at you." He released her and stepped back, taking her hands in his so that they were still in contact while he admired her in the moonlight, his eyes taking in every detail.

The heat returned to Linka's face and though she didn't appear to mind his close inspection, she did say. "Ok, now I am uncomfortable."

Wheeler laughed. "You're beautiful."

"I am naked."

"I noticed." He grinned and led her to the bed, letting her lay down while he removed the rest of his clothing.

Linka's heart rate increased as he climbed onto the bed to kneel astride her, but though her cheeks continued to glow she allowed herself to spend as much time examining his body as he had spent memorising hers. What she saw frightened her a little, even as it increased her desire for him.

Finally she looked back up into his face and realised that he'd been waiting for her, he was calm enough, though his eyes reflected his aroused state.

With his hands braced on either side of her, Wheeler brought his lips down to her bare chest making her gasp, slowly making his way down her abdomen. Her eyes began to widen as he continued lower and trying to sound calm through her suddenly dry mouth she asked. "Should I be doing something?"

He chuckled against her. "Just enjoying yourself… assuming you like this?"

It was Linka's turn to laugh. "I was not complaining. I just thought I should be doing something for you, I want you to enjoy this too."

"I am," he looked up at her. "Believe me."

The Russian giggled and closed her eyes, relaxing back against his pillow. "Okay Yankee moy, I am all yours."

Wheeler grinned and began again, determined that she enjoy her first experience as much as was possible.

* * *

"Bozhe'moy." Linka gasped at last.

Wheeler mumbled agreement into her neck and then after a few moments, pushed himself up off of her, only to collapse next to her and gather her back into his arms.

Sighing in his embrace, Linka pressed her legs tightly together as she tried to deal with his absence and the myriad of feelings, both physical and emotional, it caused. It took them both a little while to realise she was crying.

"Babe! What's wrong?" Her lover was immediately alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, her sobs coming harder now that he'd drawn attention to them. "I cannot help it…"

"It's okay, let it out." Of course he couldn't help thinking that it was regret and it was all he could do not to say he was sorry, but he didn't want to apologise for what happened and he was frightened that if she thought he regretted it too, it would drive an even bigger wedge between them.

With Wheeler there to comfort her, Linka calmed down pretty quickly but it was a while longer before either of them spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Da." She moved her head from under his chin so that she could smile up at him. Her eyes were still a bit glassy but she seemed quite calm.

"Do you regret it?" His voice was sad, he was sure he already knew the answer but he needed to know exactly where he stood now.

Linka's eyes opened a little wider and she pushed herself up onto her elbow so that she was looking down at him slightly. "Nyet! Oh Jason, please do not think that, I could never regret being with you… I love you, and it was incredible, I have never been so happy."

He looked sceptical. "You didn't seem too happy a few minutes ago…"

"I was just overwhelmed." She blushed and looked away, her gaze fixing at a random point on his chest. "You know it was my first time… I was nervous and excited and I am not exactly used to letting go, I just… my emotions just…" She shrugged, unable to explain what she'd felt.

Wheeler breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her back down into his arms. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that Beautiful."

She snuggled against him and murmured a sleepy apology. "I just wish I could have done more for you… I am afraid my lack of experience must have been painfully obvious and I was too caught up in what you were doing to really pay attention to what you wanted me to do."

"You're kidding me right? You're amazing!" He kissed her head.

"And you are a very sweet liar." She smiled and nuzzled him in return.

Wheeler laughed. "I'm not lying, I've never felt anything like that before, being with you is something else. Besides, as long as you wanted me there was no way I wasn't going to enjoy it."

She yawned. "I still need to learn what you like."

"We have a life time ahead of us for that, eternity even, ten years is gonna seem like nothing." He promised, shifting to arrange the bed covers around them and kissing her tenderly as he settled back down. "Tonight was about showing each other how much we care. I wanted you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too." She told him, on the brink of falling into a contented sleep. "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
